Master of the Cross Keys
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: A month passed since she lost Rein by a man named Owen. Bishop Davis came in her life and told her about an academy for people like her. Fine decides to go so she can protect those dear to her. She moves in a church so she can learn what she needs to know. When she came to age, Davis told about the keys. Once she kisses them, she'll summon her guardians. SxFxB (Discontinue)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Fine P.O.V.**

Rein would hum the lullaby mommy use to sing to us when we were young. It's a sweet gentle tune that calmed us down when we're afraid. Rein, my sister, hummed it to me. Mommy would hum it to me, but she's out doing something with daddy.

Right now I'm afraid, but there's no one to hum the lullaby to me anymore. Do you want to know why I'm afraid? It's because I'm alone now. Rein... is gone now. I'll tell you what happened...

* * *

_It happened one month ago._

_Our parents call the school to inform us that we'll be walking home because work called them in early. Since the city was a safe place for children underage to walk home, it was safe to walk home. Even though our home was farther from school, we were allowed to walk without an adult. We were actually excited to walk home._

_School finished. We said bye to our friends, classmates, and our teacher. Of course, I started getting scared because of the people we passed by. I was at the point to run, but Rein grabbed my hand. She started to sing the lullaby. It soothed me. I began to calm down till a tall man walked up to us._

_He asks, "Are you the daughters of Truth and Elsa?"_

_We exchange a look of suspicion. "Who are you?" Rein asks._

_"I'm a friend of theirs!"_

_"How come they never mention any friends?"_

_"Well~" He leans in. "Lets just say I always wanted revenge from them!" He grins._

_Rein picks up a rock and throws it at the guys eye. We start running. "Fine! Run faster! That way he can't catch us!"_

_"Right!" I said._

_I held her hand tightly and start running faster. "WAIT! COME BACK HERE!" The man yelled. _

_If only I was braver. If only I wasn't clumsy. Then maybe we could've made it..._

_I tripped, causing both of us to fall down. _

_Another man walked in front of us. I looked up first. Before I could see his face, he grabbed my face and threw me in the bag. The bag was crowded, but Rein and I managed to hold each others hand the whole time._

_It felt like we were in that bag for hours. When they finally found a location, the man must have threw us. He untied the bag and let us out._

_I hugged Rein and she hugged me back. Holding me closely with protective._

_"Can't believe those two actually have kids." Said the first man we met._

_"W-Who are you?" I ask nervously._

_"My name, my dear, is Owen. His name is Nigel."_

_"What do you want from us!?" Rein questioned._

_Owen smirks and lifts Rein's chin. "You have your mother's courage. You truly are her daughter." She tries to bite him but he backed away. He stares at my eyes. It was like he was staring in my soul. The next thing I knew, he smirked at me and walks away. Scary!_

_"Rein, I'm afraid!" I stuttered. Tears start coming down. __Rein places her head on top of mines and starts to sing the lullaby. _

_Nigel heard us but he didn't say or do anything. He just listened. When the lullaby was over, he turned to us._

_ "Tell me. How old are you?" He asks._

_"8." Rein answered. _

_"Pretty young and you already know tough words, huh. I suppose it's too bad."_

_That concerned me. He didn't say anything after that. All he did next was sit back on his chair and took a nap._

_I've never been this afraid in my whole life. The only person who comfort me and stayed by my side was Rein._

_"When are we going home? Mommy and daddy must be home by now." I said._

_"I know but I promise we'll get out of here. Mommy is going to call the police while daddy searches for us. Just you wait! Tomorrow we'll be rescued!" Rein tried to sound convincing. Yet I believed her. "We're gonna hug our parents tightly and say I miss you SO much!"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Fine... can you promise me something! And you have to keep it no matter what!"_

_"O-Okay?"_

_"Promise me if anything happens to me, you'll still be you? You'll smile, laugh, and supporting your friends. Never lose sight of youself!"_

_"Rein. You sound like something is going to happen! Don't worry, we'll make it!"_

_She gently nods. _

_Time pasted by. It felt like a week, it felt more than a week. We were barely fed. We couldn't move much because we were weak._

_When I'm at the point of falling apart, Rein sang the lullaby to calm me down. She still had the energy to keep me moving._

_Till finally _THAT _happened... The day I lost Rein. The day I wish it was me instead of her._

_Owen slammed the door open. "Nigel! I finally did it! Now hurry up and start video message!" He said._

_"Right!" Nigel runs into the next room. Owen walks up to us and carries us by the collar. He carries us to the next room then throws us on the corner. "It's ready."_

_"Start it." __Nigel pushes a button. This weird machine starts to work in the center of the room. Nigel throws an apple in it. It disappeared! Nowhere to be seen. Like if it was obliterated!_

_"It's gone..." I said._

_"Correct! It's been obliterated! It's nowhere to be seen again... That's where your going." I felt my heart slowing down. Does that mean we're never going to see mommy and daddy again!_

_Owen takes out a remote and clicks the on button. A red light turns on. A screen of mommy and dayy with other people appear._

_Daddy's face turns scary. "Owen!" He growled. "Where are our daughters?! We know you have them!" Owen snaps his fingers. We started to float and fly to him. We stop next to him. _

_"Rein! Fine!" Mommy said worriedly. "Don't be afraid! We're coming for you! So wait-"_

_"I believe that's too late, Elsa." Owen said. "You see... I perfected my obliterating machine." He points at me. "She'll be obliterated right here, right now! Before her power would ever awaken! You can keep your other daughters body." He picks up something and points it at Rein's heart__. It looks like a gun, like in the movies! "Do not worry. You'll only have on daughter to be buried. That should be a good thing."_

_"WAIT!" Daddy yelled. "We'll give you anything! Just don't kill our daughters! They have nothing to do with this! Just let them go! We'll erase their memories that this ever happened!"_

_"It's too late! You had your chance! Now your daughter pays the price!" He turns to Rein. "Any last words?"_

_She looks up at our parents. "Please hurry and save Fine!" She said calmly. A sad smile comes across her face. "If she dies as well, I'll never forgive you! So please take care of her! I love you, daddy! I love you, mommy!" _

_"Don't say that! We're coming to save you two! I promise!" Daddy said as he starts looking pressured._

_"Don't promise things you cannot keep!" She turns to me and tears come down. "Keep your promise, okay?"_

_"R-Rein..." I stuttered. My tears come down as well._

_"I'll always be in your heart. Live on for me, ok! I love you, Fine!"_

_"Rein-" Before I could say anything to her... Owen...Owen pulled the trigger. Her blood spills and her body fell on the ground, lifeless. My tears came out more stronger. More sadder and angrier. "REIN!" Owen drops me. I crawl to her. I hesitated to take her hand. Once I held it, her hand was getting cold. "Rein...don't go...don't leave me alone!" I started to weep. I felted like I was going to lose myself..._

_Nipel didn't look. He didn't dare look. While Owen laughs._

_"Rein..." Mommy sobbed._

_Daddy yelled, "OWEN! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"Go ahead and try! Didn't you tell me that vengeance isn't the answer?! Just look at you! Making the same face I made 10 years ago!"_

_"Our vengeance is different! Your vengeance NEVER included murder or involving innocent children!"_

_"This is the pain I felt! I want everyone to know how it feels to lose someone right before their eyes! NIGEL!"_

_"Right." Nigel walks up to me and gently carries me._

_What can I do? Rein is gone... I'm weak!_

_"Owen! Leave her be!" Mommy said, "If you kill her as well then I'll make sure I kill you slowly and make sure you watch yourself die!"_

_Rein... I'm scared! Please sing the lullaby! Sing the lullaby, please! Suddenly I start hearing the humming of the lullaby from Nigel. "This may be your last time hearing that lullaby." He said and holds me out._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried. I felt like that was the end. "God... please... save me..."_

_Glass shattered from the background. It must have startled Nigel because he dropped me. Just as I thought it was the end, I was saved by a man wearing white. His friend turns off the machine. Nigel runs to Owen's side and the two prepare to fight._

_My savior looks down at Rein. "How dare you kill an innocent child!? You shall pay for your sins!" He growled._

_Owen smirks then shrugs. "Lets go, Nigel." He said. Something appears behind them. They walk into it and disappear. My savior puts me down. I run to Rein's body and sat next to her. The man crouched next to me. _

_"Is she your sister?" He asks softly. I nod._

_"Can you...save her?" I asked._

_He went silent for a while. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. Don't be sad though. She's is God's hands now. He'll take care of her. She'll be watching over you." That made my tears come down more._

_Soon he reunited me with mommy and daddy. They ran up to me and hugged me tightly. They cried and cried. Their tears came down more once they saw Rein._

_"I'm sorry. If only we got there sooner then-"_

_"It's not your fault." Mommy said. "Don't blame yourself." She smiles sadly. "What are your names?"_

_"I'm Bishop Davis and this is Bishop Caleb." He introduced. "Again. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Two weeks later, Rein's funeral came. It was raining that day. Like the sky was crying as well. My tears never stopped coming down. I cried for another week._

_My parents stayed home with me. Mommy and daddy didn't leave my side. They took turns on sleeping in the bed with me. I couldn't eat either, but I forced myself so daddy wouldn't scold me._

_I just wish it was me... not her! _

* * *

There isn't a day when I don't think about what happened. But what concerns me is what Owen sqid about me. What did he mean? I have no power. I'm not like Rein!

She was strong, brave, caring, honest, and knows how to keep someone moving. While I'm the weak one! I'm not strong or brave like her! I'm a huge scardy-cat! If God truly existed then why did he make this happen!? Why did he make me like this?! Rein would still be alive if only I was more like her!

"Fine-chan." I look up. Bishop Davis? Now I remember... when mommy and daddy are out, he'll come and take care of me. Kinda like a babysitter, I think. "I sensed negativity in this room. Could it be you're losing faith in god?" He asks.

"What if I am?" I mumbled.

"You can start by telling me why you're losing faith in him?"

"Why did God let Owen take away my sister?" He just stood there. "Well?" He sits next to me.

"God may not have saved your sister, but it wasn't his choice. We all have our roles in life."

"What's God's role?"

He smiles a bit then pats my head. "His role is to make sure we keep heading to the right path in life. When the souls begin to lose their way, they end up like Owen."

"But what happens to souls like Rein?"

"They're three choices. The first choice is to stay in heaven and watch over the people they love from there. Second choice is to reborn, that means their memory of their previous life will be erased then they can start fresh. Third choice is to restart the life you had, that means-"

"Afterlife... right?"

"Correct!"

"So what's the fourth choice?"

"You can become a warrior for God. Become his soldier to protect and fight for the people you love."

"Do you think Rein choose the fourth choice?"

"Maybe. If she truly loves you then she will." Rein... I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Ah! There's a smile!" He grins and messes up my hair. "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

We spent hours talking and playing. Bishop Davis is a kind man, but he can be clumsy. He's like me. Clumsy and a scardy-cat. I wonder how he manages to be strong.

I relax my head on his lap. I said, "Bishop Davis, I want to become stronger! I want to become stronger so I can be able to protect those dear to my heart!" I glance up to him. "Do you know how I can become strong?"

He leans back. "Hmm... I do actually, but are you willing to do it?" He said.

I lift my head and sit correctly. "If it helps me give me strength to protect my family or friends, then yes!"

He stands up and crouched in front of me. "If you're willing then I'll tell you." I pay attention. "There's an academy for children like yourself. Children who lost someone they cared dearly. Half of them lost their families in tragic events. A quarter of them still have their families, but want to protect them from evil and harm. The other quarter are like you."

"What's so special about this academy?"

He stands straight. "Do you know what I'm wearing?" I scan him.

"A white outfit with a crosses?"

"Look closer." Just what is he going at? I narrow my eyes.

"It looks like you're wearing something to let people know you're the man of the lord?"

"Correct!"

"May I ask what you do?"

"At my current level, I'm a ordained minister who holds fullness of the sacrament of holy orders and responsible for teaching doctrine, governing Catholics in my jurisdiction. Also sanctifying the world and representing the Church."

"Then shouldn't you be old?"

"I'm still young!" He picks me up. "Fine-chan, if you're willing to this then you'll have to tell your parents. Once you do that, you have to decide if you want to stay here or live at the church."

"Why that decision?"

"You have lot to learn if you're willing to go through this. You can't enroll till you're 15."

Wow, now he brings it up. "If I do come, do I get to visit mommy and daddy?"

"Once a month."

"What about letters?

"Once a week."

Not bad. At least I can write to them, right? "I'll join!"

"Okay then! I'll talk to your parents about it!" He carries me to the backyard. The light hits my eyes. "Why don't we play a little longer?"

"Yay!" He puts me down and we start playing soccer.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Night came. Davis tucks Fine in bed. He exits her room and enters the living room.

"So? What do you guys think?" He asks.

Elsa and Truth appear. "We don't have a choice now, do we Truth?" Elsa said. Truth doesn't say anything.

"I won't stop you if you're not comfortable with this idea."

"It's not that." Truth said, "It's just..." Davis walks up to Truth and puts his hand on Truth's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her on your behalf. Besides..." Davis takes out a cross then kisses it. Caleb shows up. "...I'm one of the chosen ones. I'll teach Fine-chan everything she needs to know. She is one of us."

Elsa holds Truth's hand. "Then do what you must."

Davis and Caleb bow.

A week later~

Fine waits outside with her parents. Elsa stands in front of Fine then bends down. She buttons Fine's coat.

"Did you pack what you need?" She asks.

"Yup!" Fine answers.

"Do you want to eat anything before you leave?"

"Mommy, you fed me 10 plates. I don't think I need anything else to eat."

Truth crouched in front of Fine, next to Elsa, and messes up her hair. "Do you want anything before you go?" He asks.

"Nope! Just both of you here is enough!" Fine smiles innocently. She starts to hear her mom sob. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

Elsa wipes her tears. "N-Nothing! Just remember to brush your teeth!" She said.

"And eat correctly!" Truth added.

"Be kind to your teachers and friends!"

"Remember to call us before you go to bed!"

"Always say thank you!"

"Don't forget to study!"

"Take pictures!"

"Record videos!"

"Smile!"

"More importantly..." Her parents stare at her eyes and said in unison, "Don't forget about who you are!"

Fine's tears come down. She tries to wipe them but they kept coming down. "I know! Y-You don't have to tell me!" She sobbed. She smiles at her parents. "I'll never forget!" She hugs her parents. Her parents hug back.

"Take care of yourself!"

"You too!"

Davis and Caleb arrive. "Ready to go, Fine-chan?" Davis said. Fine takes a deep breath.

"Yes." She hugs her parents for the last time then runs up to Davis and Caleb. Caleb offers his hand to her and she accepts. "Bishop Davis, are you coming or not?"

"I will. Just go on ahead." The two start to walk ahead.

"Davis." Truth said, "We're putting our trust in you."

"Take care of Fine! Give her the attention we weren't able to give her."

"Please. You guys act like this is the first time for me! Don't worry, she's in good hands!" Davis said with a smile. "Farewell for now."

"To you as well."

Davis catches up to Caleb and Fine. He takes Fine's other hand and carries her belongings. "Hope you're ready for a new adventure!"

"I am!" Fine said proudly.

* * *

**Narrator:**

**Fine began to train. Bishop Davis treated her like a daughter. When he was busy, Caleb would take care of Fine.**

**Years passed by since that day.**

**Shall we continue to see Fine now? I wonder what awaits her.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Master meet Keys**

**Its been years since that day. Fine's finally 15 and grew wonderfully. She trained and learned new things about God. Bishop Davis and Caleb treated her like any parent would.**

**Fine enrolled into the academy Davis mentioned when she was younger. So lets see how things will turn out to be.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine runs on track. She finally passes the finish line.

"New record!" Bishop Caleb said proudly. "Davis is going to be so proud!" The two high-five each other.

"Caleb! I'm hungry!" Fine said.

"Again? Didn't you just eat?"

"I can't help it! When I make a success, I go hungry again!"

"I'm hungry too, so lets go eat!"

"Yay!"

Davis shows up. "What's going on?" He asks.

"I beated my record!"

"That's great!"

"We're on our way to get something to eat, do you wanna join?" Caleb said.

"Wish I could, but there's something _we _have to do."

Caleb and Fine exchange a confused look. "What is it?"

"The council want to see Fine and test her."

"Test me!? Why?!" Fine asks. "I thought I passed the exam!"

"This has nothing to do with the exam and enrollment!" Caleb's eyes widened.

He said, "You mean..."

"Yes. It's _that_."

"So they're finally choosing someone new. After all these years."

"I know."

Fine looks at the two. Her face turns serious. She went ahead and said, "Are you hiding something from me?" The two glance at her. "You are, aren't you?!"

"No we're not!"

"Then what are you talking about? If I don't know then you're hiding it from me!"

"She does have I point." Caleb said.

Fine turns away. "If you aren't going to tell me then I'll keep running!" She starts running.

The two run after her. "Wait!"

"NO! I wanna know!"

"We can't tell you if we're out here!"

She stops and turns to them. "Why not?"

They lean in. "You may never know who's listening." Davis whispered.

"Oh? Then we better find a place where it's quiet."

"I got a better idea." Caleb helds out his hand. On his palm was powder.

"I'm sorry for this, Fine-chan." He said. He blows on it.

"What?" The powder hits her face. "Smells like... sweets." She passes out. Caleb catches her and carries her.

"Ready to leave, Master Davis?"

"Always am." Davis said. They start walking inside the building.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wake up on a field for some reason. I remember Caleb apologizing then blows power in my face. I see why. Where am I anyway?

"_Fine-chan._" This place has a speaker?! But this voice...

"Davis? Where am I?" I asked.

"_Remember when I mentioned a test? Well this is it._" This is a test? It's only an empty field. Maybe they're going to send me something?

"Okay? What do I do?" A screen appears in front of me. It explained the instructions. Huh? "I have to fight a demon and kill it!? I can't kill it!"

"_Then what are you going to do? If you don't kill it then it'll kill you first!_"

"It'll have to catch me first!" I hear an alarm go off. Something from the ground came out. A creature, no, demon! This is my first time seeing one! But it's kinda creepy. No it's more than that. It's frightening. I can't even move my legs! The demon stares at me and gets ready to charge. What should I do!? I'm too scared to run or move! What should I do?!

_"Don't be afraid! I'll hum mommy's lullaby!" _Rein? The sound of her humming soothes me. It starts to calm me down. That's right... How can I forget? She's watching over me, isn't she? She's also helping me move forward. Thank you, Rein.

"Bring it on!" The demon charges at me. Just think of yourself as a feather, Fine! You can jump real high and the demon won't catch up. Davis and Caleb told me themselves!

I jump high really high in the air. I never knew I can do that! It's like this energy flowed in me. Giving me strength and courage to do this. Have I always been able to do this?

"Yo demon! Look up!" I yelled. The demon looks up. "Go back to where you came from!" I flip around then held out my palm. I start to come down like a missile! "MAY THE LORD BE WITH YOU!" I place my hand on its head.

It starts to turn white. Soon its whole body turns white then disappears. Did I cure it somehow? Somehow I landed safely and my hand doesn't hurt or feel weird either. Strange, now I feel normal.

"You truly are the one." Said an old voice. I turn around and see 5 elders. Are they from the church? Strange, I never seen them before.

"Who're you? If you don't mind me asking." I said.

"We're the council. You're name is Fine, correct?" I nod. The woman walks up to me. "So you're the one. The chosen one."

"I'm the what now?"

"All we got to say is, you pass. We're looking forward to seeing you at the academy." They just walk away.

Davis finally comes to me. "What do they mean by chosen one?" He takes out a cross.

"What do you see?" He said.

What is he trying to bring up? "A cross?"

"Not just any cross. Watch closely." He kisses the cross. Caleb appears out of thin air!?

"Wha- How- Caleb?!" I'm beyond confuse! "Explain. NOW!"

"This was a test to see if you are the new chosen one."

"For what? I don't understand!"

Davis walks up to me and bends down. "The thing I just did right now, it's going to be what you're doing in the future. Usually it's for boys but there's something special about you that gave you this ability. Here." He takes out two keys. "These are your guardians."

"Wait. Does that mean Caleb is your guardian?"

"Yes."

"No way! I thought yours would be a girl since you're a flirt!"

Caleb lets out a small chuckle. Davis glares at him which makes Caleb clear his throat and look away. "To be honest, I wanted a girl but it's not my decision to make."

"So are you saying that it chooses for you?"

"Kinda. But they don't go random. They choose those who have the same desire as you." Caleb explained. "Before Davis gives you the wrong info, I'll tell you myself. You see, before us guardians are born, we are given a choice to live as humans till the day our master summon us. We'll have to keep being reborn till our master finds us. These two keys are guardians like me. Waiting to be summoned and protect our master till the day we die."

"Then how many are their that are just like me?"

"Not many. Very little."

"How many are like you?"

"Lots."

Poor Caleb... then he must have been waiting to be summoned by Davis for so long. But I can't afford to use these keys. "S-Sorry! But I can't have them! I just can't!" Davis calmly puts them in my hand.

"In time you will. Just hold onto them. Don't lose them." He stands straight. "We're gonna be home late." He messes up my hair. "Be sure to eat dinner and go to sleep."

"I know!"

They walk off till I couldn't see them. I stare at my keys. Guardians, huh?

* * *

**Night...**

Why can't I sleep? Is it because what I learned today? I hold my keys. Come to think of it, Davis has a cross. Why do I have keys? Is it because we're different?

Oh well, just go to be silly Fine!

* * *

**Morning...**

This school uniform for girls is pretty cute, to be honest. Too bad Davis and Caleb haven't came back. They would have love to see me in this uniform.

"Fine-sama! Time for school!" Said one of the sisters.

"Okay! Be there in a minute!" I said.

I tie my hair in two long ponytails. Yup, my hair grew longer over the years. It looks pretty nice! I feel the keys presence. Should I take them? I should just in case. I grab the keys and my bag.

I run to the front of the church where the sisters are waiting. "Fine-sama, you look adorable!" Said sister #1. I blush.

"Thanks. Well I'm off!" I said.

"Before you go, can you smile for us?" I just smile and hear a flash go off. "We'll send this picture to your parents and leave a copy for Davis and Caleb!"

"I see... Well see you later!" We waved bye and I started running. School isn't far, but I've been waiting to so there for so long! Why can't I be excited? Probably because what happened yesterday, or... Davis and Caleb aren't here. Wow, I haven't felt lonely for a long time. Come on Fine! You're older now! You can't depend them forever! There is going to be a day when I have to walk on my own two feet!

Oh wow, I'm at the academy already! See? I can't depend on them or the keys! I can do this by myself!

"Are you just going to stand there?" Asked a rude person. I turn around. This guy looked like my age. He has violet hair and stunning violet-blue eyes. He's handsome, not that looks matter to me. I move aside. He just stood there.

"Well? Are you going to pass or not? Isn't that what you wanted?" I said.

"Shade!" Shade? Is that his name? I get curious on who called him. Another guy, Shade's age, comes running this direction. His hair looked like a golden color and his eyes are ruby! He's handsome enough to be a cross dresser!

Shade growls, "Bright! Hurry up!" Rude. Bright catches up. He looks over to me.

"Did you make a new friend already?"

"AS IF! She's too dumb to become my friend!"

Okay, he passed the line! Instead of me slapping him, a familiar hand slaps Shade's head. "That's rude to call a girl dumb, Shade." Davis!

"Bishop Davis?! What are you doing here!?"

Caleb appears. He sighs in relief. "Luckily we made it in time to see you off, Fine-chan!" He said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Bishop Caleb, do you know her?" Bright asks.

"Yes. Fine-chan has been living at our church since she was 8!"

"EH?!" The two said.

"You know this dumb chick-" Shade gets slap behind the head again.

Great... now I can't even walk to the school alone. I was actually getting excited to walk in the school alone.

"Seriously, I even organized your clothes yesterday, Shade." Davis said. Wait a sec. Organized? Yesterday?

"At least Bright followed instructions!" Caleb said.

"Of course I did! If I didn't then you wouldn't come visit anymore!" Bright said.

"I wouldn't go that far!" The four start chatting.

This feeling in my heart... it hurts. I feel untrusted, sad, and lonely. Why didn't they tell me there was other children they met? Unless they're from the orphanage than I truly understand. But they don't look like orphans, nor does it look like they lost anyone dear to them. Why did they hide it from me? I would have understood. I guess they didn't know me like I thought they would.

"More secrets." I mumbled. They stop chatting then stare at me. "Just how many more secrets are you going to keep from me?!"

"Fine-chan-"

I glare at Caleb. "Don't 'Fine-chan' me! You know I hate secrets! Did you not trust me enough to inform me you've been meeting different children?! Geez now I feel untrusted!" I turn away. "I'm going to class! After school I'm going to visit my parents! So don't follow me! Don't track me down! Don't pick me up! Don't wait for me! Eat dinner without me! Lastly, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I run into the school. Did I really just say that out of my mouth?! It's too late to apologize now!

"FINE-CHAN! WAIT!" Davis yelled after me. I kept running to the school. I'll work hard and do things on my own without _them_.

I finally enter the school and get my schedule. Is this really what academy's do? Well 1st period is history. 2nd is Ability and Skills. 3rd is medical. 4th is Ancient Language? Weird, moving on. 5th is P.E. And lastly 6th is math... Goody... wow I guess this school is different, then again it is an academy.

"Excuse me." I turn around. "Are you friends with Shade-sama and Bright-sama?" The girl asks.

"Friends?" I questioned. She's probably a fan. "Don't worry. We're not friends. I just met them today. I intend to stay away from them at all cost."

"Oh? Well that's too bad. You would've safer if you were."

"Huh?" She walks away. What did she mean? Is she a crazy or am I going nuts?

* * *

Class time~

My eye twitches. The girls fangirl. How did this happen? Davis is our teacher! Did he do this on purpose!?

He smiles like nothing happened! I see why the people at the church get frustrated.

Ugh! I can't stand it! I stand up and dash to the window. They should know students can escape easily when the windows open! Yet again, I don't think any student attended to escape.

"Fine-chan? Where are you going? It's class time!" Davis said.

I give him a cold glare. "Didn't I tell you earlier to stay away from me?" I said coldly and jump out the window. I could here the class gasp.

Did I forget to mention this was the 5th floor? Crap! I didn't think this through! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!

Strong arms capture me. I glance up and see Shade. "You really are dumb, aren't you." He said. I take it back! I'd rather fall then having to see this guy. Shade must have read my mind because he drops me! Jerk!

"Fine! Thank goodness we were nearby! You could've been hurt terribly!" Bright said. He offers his hand to help me up, but I slap his hand away and stand up.

"Listen, thanks for saving me but that won't make me change a thing about you!" I huffed. "Get to class. They're already after me. If they find out two other students wondered as well, it'll cause attention!" I just walk like nothing happened.

Why am I still alive anyway? It's like someone is preventing me to meet death. Just let me die already. Why must I experience such pain!?

"I thought you said you weren't intending to stay away from them at all cost?" It's the girl from before!

"I still do! But they keep finding me somehow!" I said.

"It's too bad."

"Huh?"

"You would've been safer with them."

"What-" Her eyes turn into pure darkness. Her body even started to change. Her body turns into a form of some kind of fox! But it has three tails instead of one! She even has horns?! Is she... a demon?!

"**Too bad. You would've been safer with them. What a shame...**" She's seriously creeping me out. Just staring at her makes me shiver. Someone...help! NO! You can do this Fine! Don't rely on others! You're not that girl you were in the past!

"B-Bring it o-on!" I made it obvious!

She smirks. Why did she smirk? Something fuzzy wraps around my ankle. Oh I see. I get thrown around then smacked in the ground. It's not like the last one! This one is much stronger. I hate to admit it but I wish Shade and Bright were here. I'll even take Davis or Caleb! Wait, MY KEYS! The way Davis kissed his cross then Caleb appears! Will that work the same for me?

Only one way to find out! I kiss both of my keys. They glow and two male figures appear.

"We await your orders, master!" They said in unison. When the three of us lock eyes, we were shocked.

"Shade?! Bright?! You're my _guardians_!" I questioned.

"You're our _master_?!" Shade yelled.

"**Interesting, interesting! You summoned your guardians! I knew you're weak!**" Roared the demon. She laughs wickedly.

"Give us an order!" Bright said.

"An order?" I said.

"Yes!"

"Defeat that demon, but don't kill her!"

They face her. "Ready Shade?"

"You bet!" Shade smirks. He summons a whip and Bright summons a sword. That's odd, why do I feel tired already? Does it have to do with them summoning weapons? Caleb didn't explain that.

Before I realize it, Shade and Bright have defeated the demon. That was quick. I walk over to the demon and place my hand on her head. She starts turning white then a flash happens. When I reopen my eyes, the girl was back to normal. Wow, I can really cure people.

But it uses a lot of energy! "I'm so tired!" I yawned.

"That's because you used your energy to summon us, order us, and cure her. So you really used a lot of energy." Bright explained.

"Didn't Davis-" I cut off Shade.

"No he did not! He never really tells me anything!" I said. "So what should we do with her? We can't just leave her!"

"I'll take her to the nurse's office. While Shade takes you to Bishop Davis and Bishop Caleb!" Bright said.

"Why do I have to see them?"

"Because they're the only ones with the ability like ours." Shade answered.

"Liar. You just want me to forgive them and let them explain. Why don't you explain so I can consider it?"

"Because It's not our place to say it. Plus can you really blame them?"

My eyes soften and fill with guilt. "No. I guess my emotions got the best of me. I'll forgive them this time."

"FINE-CHAN!" Huh? I sense Davis and Caleb running my direction. They hug me. Are they...crying? "We're sorry! We're so sorry!" They kept apologizing.

Geez... sometimes I wonder if they're bishops.

* * *

**In Heaven - Normal P.O.V.**

"See Fine, you aren't lonely after all!" Said a girl. She floats in the air, revealing herself. She has long blue hair that is braided, and aquamarine eyes. She wore a plain white dress with no shoes. Her wings are astonishing white. She has armor on and a weapon on her left hand.

"Rein!" She turns around and smiles. The children stop. "Are you off to see God-sama?"

"Of course! I am one of his warriors."

"Tell him we said hello!"

"I can tell he already knows!" The children giggle then fly off. Rein looks down at Fine one last time. "Soon I'll come, Fine." She flaps her wings and flies away.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Just Accept Us Already!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine wakes up at noon. She checks her calendar. _'It's Sunday already? Time to get ready for church!' _She thought and jumps out of bed.

She takes a step. "Ow!"

"Huh?" She looks down and finds Shade. "Shade!?" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm your guardian, remember?" He said.

"I KNOW THAT! I just want to know why you're in here! You can't just come in my room without permission! What if I was changing?!"

"So what? It's totally normal for master and guardians."

Fine stops on Shade. "I-IDIOT!"

Bright enters the room. "Fine-sama. You're awake." He said then smiles. "I made breakfast."

"Thanks Bright, but you didn't really need to do that."

"But I must! You're my master and I'd do anything to serve you."

"Uh-"

Davis knocks on the door. "Oh? I didn't know had company, Fine-chan." He said.

"I DIDN'T!" She drags Shade and throws him out of the room. She pushes Bright out as well. "Listen! I have to get ready! Church is about to begin and I must be there! Don't you dare come in my room without permission!" She slams the door.

Shade stands up then dusts himself. "What's up with her?" He questioned.

"Fine-chan is still adjusting this whole process of master and guardian thing." Davis said. "She still has to accept this gift she was given."

"The gift from God, right?" Bright said.

"Yes." Davis claps his hands. He grabs both of the boys from behind the collar. "We have to get ready for church as well! Or else the pope would get mad at me again for being tardy!" He starts running.

* * *

**Church~ **

Davis and Caleb walk on the stage with the other bishops. Shade and Bright sit next to Fine. Of course, she gets irritated and wishes church was over.

As soon as church ended, Fine dashes away from the two.

"Where are you going?" Shade asks.

"None of your business." Fine answers. She turns to the two and tells them to stop. "Why do you keep following me!?"

Bright answers, "We're your keys. So we'll follow you till you summon or give us an order."

"An order, huh?" Fine clears her throat. "I command you to stop following me till I summon you!"

The two exchange a glance. Bright gives an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, but we cannot follow that order till you fully accept us as your keys."

"If you accept us, you can give the order to leave you alone." Shade said.

"But you followed my orders when we fought the demon?" Fine said.

"That's because you were starting to accept us. Now you don't accept us."

"Uh-huh..." She turns away. "Whatever. Just stop following me already! It's annoying!" Fine runs off, leaving the two alone.

"Should we follow?" Bright asks.

"We don't have a choice. Bishop Davis says we have to watch over her." Shade answers. "Let's go." They run after Fine.

At a distant, a girl with white hair watches. She takes out her phone and sends a message. "What a pain." She mumbled then walked away.

* * *

**Somewhere Fine is at~**

Fine stops by a tree and takes deep breaths. She looks around. "Good... No sign of them..." She sighs in relief.

"No sign of who?" Shade said coming out of nowhere. Fine screams then falls back.

"HOW DID YOU CATCH UP TO ME SO SUDDENLY?!"

"I would tell you if only you accept us."

"What's with you guys with the accepting stuff!?" He shrugs. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Fine stands up. "Wait a sec... Isn't Bright with you?"

"He was, but his sensing skills aren't as good as mines so we got separated." Shade leans by a tree then sits down. "If you try to escape me, I'll keep following you no matter what."

"What if I need to use the restroom, or need to take a bath?"

"Don't worry. That's the only time we'll leave you alone."

"And school?" He smirks. _'Why did I get chills just now?' _Fine thought. She leans on the opposite side of the tree. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"How long have...you been waiting for a master?"

Shade closes his eyes. "Since my first life back at the 1800s."

"A-And what life are you in now?" Shade doesn't answer. "Nevermind. Don't answer-"

"65th."

"Eh?"

"65th. Half of them was when I was still under the age of 10. A quarter of them I died as an infant. The other quarter, I was a grown man." Fine looks at him. "I've seen so much death that it caused me to be cold. I lost siblings, parents, friends, and neighbors. Now finally, I have a master and the wait is over. But my own master still hasn't accepted me." He stands up and walks over to her. He pins her. "Why won't you accept us?! We craved for this day yet our own master refuses to accept us!" Fine's eyes widened. She couldn't stare at his eyes. "Look at my eyes when I'm talking to you!"

She looks at his eyes. His eyes filled with sorrow and anger. "I...just don't want anyone to die because of me. I don't want to go through the pain I felt that day!" She gently pushes him away. "I just need time still." Shade steps back. "I'm going now. Please don't follow me." She walks away.

Shade watches her walk away till she was out of sight. He pushes the tree. "How many times will I have to see her face?!" He relaxes his head on the tree. "Damn it!"

With Bright~

"I see. Well thank you ma'am. Have a good day." Bright said. The woman bows. Bright walks away then stops by the mini garden. "Where is she?" A girl with long blue hair passes him. He lifts his head, sensing the girls presence. He turns his head and sees the girls hair disappear as she turned the corner. Bright follows the girl.

The more he gets closer, she would get farther. Finally they reach a path of blooming trees. Bright finally sees the full figure of the girl. She's Fine's height. He blinks and she disappears.

"Was that a...ghost?"

"Bright?" He turns around.

"Fine-sama? What're doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! I never knew you're interested in nature! Then again...you seem the type."

"I'm actually still learning."

"Eh~"

Bright scans her. "Fine-sama is something wrong?"

She stiffens. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes. I'll answer any questions without hesitation."

Fine takes a deep breath. "How long have you been waiting for a master?"

"1800s."

"W-What life are you on right now?"

"46th."

"Eh? Why do you have less than Shade?"

"Shade?"

"I'll explain later."

Bright brushes his hair back with his hand. "Because I lasted till old age. The other I lasted till I was a teenager."

"O-Oh..."

They stood in silence. "Fine-sama, why won't you accept us?" Fine flinches. "You have no idea what it took for me to finally meet my master." His eyes sadden. "I lost so much with these lives! The suffering I went to! The repeated faces! But I always held onto hope for my master! I finally meet my master, but for what!? To only get rejected?! You have no idea how much we suffered! The pain still hurts even till right now!" A tear sheds. "Please...don't make us repeat another life and suffer." He bows. "Please!"

"G-Give me time..." Was all she could say.

Bright straighten his back. He gives her a sad smile. "As you wish..." Instead of Fine walking away, Bright walks away instead.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

* * *

**Night...**

Fine brushes her hair while thinking about what happened. "Accepting them...huh..." She said to herself. "Their eyes...they were pleading..." She puts the brush down then walks to her balcony. She looks up at the moon. She closes her eyes. She puts her hands together. "God-sama, I'm in a pitch. I know I should we handling this myself, but I don't want to repeat the same process when I was younger. I also don't want them to waste another life..." She prayed.

"You don't want us to waste another life, huh?" Fine looks around. She looks down and finds Shade.

"Y-You heard?" He nods. Fine blushes. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my master. I'll have to watch over you."

"No you don't. What about your dorm?"

He goes quiet. "I don't have one." Suspicious silence.

"Then how are you showering and brushing your teeth? How do you get new pairs of uniform?"

"Okay! I get it! I do have a dorm! It's just you're my top priority right now!"

Fine blushes at that word. "Your top priority..."

"Listen, I don't care if I get injured! As my master I'm willing to serve you and grant your wish!"

Fine freezes. "Any wish?"

"Yes!" She tightens her grip.

"Can you take me back to the past?" Shade gives her confuse eyes. Fine forces a smile. "Just kidding!"

"O-Oh..."

Her smile become gently and sweet. "Alright then!" She looks out to the field. "Bright! Come out!"

Bright comes out. "Looks like you're starting to notice my appearance." He said.

"Alright! I'll accept you two! But there's one thing!"

"What is it?"

Her aura turns dark. "Sleep in your own dorms and don't walk with me to school. I hate getting too much attention." The two gulp. Her aura turns back to normal. "Once I accept you two, you promise to show a real smile?"

"Fine-sama..." Bright said.

"How did you find out?" Shade asks.

"You can't hide your feelings from me! I'll just read them easily!" She answers innocently. "Now..." Her bangs cover her eyes. "Will you two finally be satisfied? Will you finally stop suffering?" Her tears roll down.

"Yes." They answer.

Fine reveals her eyes and smiles.

_'That's right. Please smile Fine-sama. The real person who needs to stop pretending...is you.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Her House**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Its been 3 weeks since Fine accepted the two. Lately the demons have been coming in random places. Fine has been summoning, ordering, and curing nonstop. But now they can relax so its been calm. Fine decided to let the boys hang around her room to relax. It was comfy and this time Fine didn't bother argue.

"Fine-sama, how you been feeling well lately?" Bright asks.

"Yeah." Fine answered. "Why?"

"You look restless. Maybe you should sleep."

Fine waves her hand. "I told you! I'm fine! That's my name after all!" She pits her hand down. "What about you two? You guys fought nonstop."

"Unlike you, we revive faster." Shade said.

"Eh~ Lucky! I have to wait forever!"

"That's just an ability we have. It helps us go to our masters aid in no time."

Fine looks at him with a small smile. "I know o should be thankful, but I don't want to harm you any further. For now we'll just be-" A phone goes off.

"Fine-sama, your phone." Bright said.

"Oh!" Fine takes out her phone and answers. "Hello-"

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Yelled a female voice.

Fine wipes her ear and uses the other ear. "Mom?"

"Why haven't you been answering!?"

"I'm sorry! I've been busy!"

"With what?"

"W-With stuff." Fine sighs. "Mom please relax. I'm coming to visit tomorrow."

"I know! Oh and Fine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Fine turns feel red. "MOM!"

Her mother giggles. "Just kidding~ See you tomorrow sweetie!"

"Right..."

"I love you!"

"I love you too, mom. Tell dad I said I love him."

"Will do! Bye!"

"Bye." Fine hangs up her phone. "I have an order for both of you tomorrow."

"Yes?" They said in sync.

"Stay here and don't follow me tomorrow. I'm meeting my parents." Before they can protest, Fine raised her hand. "I'll summon you when I'm in danger. So don't go protective mode on me."

"As long as you have your keys. Then alright then." Shade said. "Although, I'd like to meet your parents."

"So do I." Bright said. "Fine-sama, what kind of people are you parents? What's their job?"

"My mom works in some kind of agency and my dad is her bodyguard. They're both very strong and serious when it comes to work." Fine smiles gently. "When I was little, they'd always go to work but always call to check up. In a way, they can be very scary but very loving and caring. They would tell stories! But when they're not around, me and-" She stops.

_"Fine! Let's go play a bit! That always makes you happy!"_ Her sister, Rein, would always says when she's down.

Her tear comes down. The boys were about to ask, but she shook her head. "Sorry. Just remembering some stuff." She takes a deep breath. "You know what, maybe you should come. I bet my mom would love to meet you."

"Why did you-" Fine cuts off Shade.

"Don't ask! If you don't want to come, then stay here till I summon you!"

"We'll come. If that makes you happy." Bright said.

"Very!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Shade and Bright were walking side by side with Fine in the middle. They glanced at Fine every 10 seconds. Last night she cried and now she's back to being cheerful.

"We're here!" Fine announced. The two look up and see an ordinary house. Once she opened the gates, they all immediately hear rapid footsteps. The door slams open and a dog comes out. "Poomo!" The dog tackles her.

The boys were about to help her but they notice she was happy so didn't bother.

"Fine!" Said a woman voice. The boys look back at the door and stared at the woman with astonishment. She was...beautiful! She had Fine's hair and eyes except a little more dim than Fine.

Fine puts Poomo aside and stands up. "Mom!" She said and runs to her. They hug. They stop hugging. "Mom! I'd like you to meet my friends!" She leads them to the boys. "This is Shade and Bright!"

"Please to meet you Mrs. Kuri." Bright said. The two bow.

"Just call me Elsa! My husband Truth is in his office so you'll have to wait for him." Elsa said.

"Eh!?" Fine said. She starts pouting. "I wanted to play soccer with him. Its been awhile!"

"I know. In the meantime..." Elsa scans the boys. "Whose your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me/Pardon?" They said.

Fine turns red. "Mom!" She said.

Elsa giggles. "Kidding! Come inside! I made snacks."

Fine leads them inside the house and leads them to the living room. When Fine sat down, Shade sat on her left and Bright sat on her right.

"Its warm in here." Shade whispered.

"Hm?" Fine looks over to Shade and smiles. The she faces forward. "Is this the first time you guys been to a girl's house?"

"Yes." They answered honestly.

"Really?! I was just joking around!" She sighs. "Relax. My mom loves you guys already. The main problem is my dad."

"Why?" Bright asks.

They hear footsteps. "Fine! Are you here?" Said a male voice.

"I'm in the living room dad!" She answered.

Her dad, Truth, runs into the living room with a smile on his face. His smile fades when he sees Shade and Bright. "Who're they?"

"Friends! This is Shade and this Bright!"

"Friends? How come they're boys? Why not girls?"

Fine pretends to be hurt. "Daddy...doesn't trust me!" She pretends to cry.

Truth starts feeling guilty. "N-No! That's not true! I trust you!"

"Dear~" Elsa said. Truth stiffens. "Did you hurt her feelings?"

Fine runs to Elsa and hugs her. "Yes mommy! He did!" She said.

Now she had Elsa play along. "In that case, no hugs for daddy!"

Truth falls on his knees. "Nooooo!" He cried.

Elsa and Fine smile at each other and walk to Truth. "I'm joking dad."

"J-Joking?"

Fine opens her arms. "I missed you dad!"

Truth didn't hesitate to hug back. "I missed you more!" Now the three start chatting.

Shade and Bright sat on the couch. They sat silently the whole time.

'It felt like we watched a reality show.' They thought.

Bright took the chance to look around. He found a family photo on the coffee table. It had Truth, Elsa, and Fine. But Fine was being hugged by a girl with long blue hair. 'Blue hair?' He remembered weeks earlier he saw a girl with long blue hair. 'No. It can't be. That was probably my imagination.'

Shade glances at him and sees what he's looking at. 'That's odd. When we passed through all the frames, there was no girl with blue hair.' He thought.

"Shade! Bright! Would you like to play soccer?" Fine asks. The boys snap back into reality.

Bright smiles. "We love to." He answered.

They all headed to the backyard.

Elsa sat in the steps while they were forming teams.

Fine and Shade vs Bright and Truth.

As a result, Fine's team won.

"Yay! We won!" Fine cheered and hugged Shade. It surprised Shade but he places his hand on her head and gently pets her.

"HANDS OFF!" Truth growled as he throw the ball at Shade. He began chasing Shade while Fine stood next to Bright.

"Good game Fine-sama! I don't think I'll ever defeat you!" Bright said honestly.

"Teehee! Just practice in stamina!" Fine said.

"Is that so?" He smiles. "If I run faster I'll win?"

"Exactly!"

Fine runs to her mother and starts chatting about her victory!

"Bright! RUN!" Shade grabs Bright's arm and drags him along. Now Truth was chasing both boys.

...

Dinner went by quickly and they all spender the night.

"Fine and I will share the same room! This is the great opportunity to bond with each other! Don't you agree, Fine?" Elsa said.

"Yup!" Fine said.

"But I wanna bond with Fine!" Truth whined.

"Next time!" They walk away from the guys.

Shade and Bright awkwardly look over to Truth. "Follow me." They silently follow Truth till he finally opens the door. "Before we sleep, there's something I'd like to discuss." Now full of confusion, they entered the room and sit on the bed. Truth closes the door behind himself. "Has Fine ever told you about us? Her family."

"She started talking about you and Elsa, but she didn't finish. She cut herself off when you mentioned herself. But we didn't bring it up." Bright answered.

"I see. Did she...cry?"

Shade answered, "Yes."

"She still blames herself. I guess she hasn't let go."

"I don't want to be noisy, but I saw a photo of a girl with long blue hair. I haven't seen her yet so we wonder if you know?"

"I could tell you, but its not my place. Elsa would give me the cold shoulder and Fine would hate me. She'll especially ignore you. So give her time to open up a bit. You are her keys, aren't you?"

"Yeah- Wait... You knew?"

Truth smirks. "Keep it a secret. We want Fine to find out herself. But she's been so busy lately that she doesn't have time to find out. Till then, be by her side. I know you've been through many lives and probably done this many times, but in this case its different. She's no ordinary girl but she's your master."

"Understood!" They answered.

"In the meantime," His eyes widen, "don't you dare flirt with her or else you'll have to deal with me!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

...

In the morning, they ate breakfast and watched Fine go off again along with her keys.

"Take care!" Elsa said. "You boys are welcome anytime!"

"Thank you for everything.". Bright said.

"Don't go!" Truth sobbed while hugging Fine.

"Dad! I don't have a choice! I'll get in trouble if I don't go back!" Fine said. He finally let's her go. Fine runs to Shade and Bright. She smiled brightly. "Let's go! Let's train as soon as we get back!"

"Ah man. I wanted to sleep on my bed." Shade sighed. "Guess I'll nap when we're finished."

They began walking away.

Elsa and Truth watch Fine walk away with the boys by her side. A genuine smile on her face.

'Are you watching her Rein? She's finally going to move on starting today. Please watch over her for us.' Elsa said in her mind. She holds onto Truth's arm.

He smiles. 'Protect her, okay? If they hurt her don't be afraid to haunt them.' He said in his mind. Then the couple head back inside.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**This was requested for an update! So I did! Took awhile but here it is! Sorry if there's not enough details! I wanted to work on Crimson Soul because I got new ideas for the chapters!**

**Anyway thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**Till next time! (/^▽^)/**


End file.
